Aún me acuerdo de ti
by Nezumi Oresama 97
Summary: Arthur siempre cuidó de Alfred cuando él era pequeño , pero un día Alfred tiene que volver a su país natal , por cuestiones familiares , sin volver a saber más el uno del otro. Pero después de seis años , gracias a León y Sergio , ellos consiguen rencontrarse y recordar sentimientos que creían olvidados.
1. USUK Introducción

Por supuesto los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen~

Hello!^ Bueno , esta historia es un USUK , pero sobre todo es para dar a conocer una pareja que hemos creado yo y una amiga , LeoSer , tenemos tumblr y deviantart de la pareja , así que esperamos que os guste~! ^^

La historia esta hecha a medias , yo escribo los capitulos y partes de Sergio y Arthur y u/4080452/Luchi-Haene . los capitulos y partes de León y Alfred

* * *

Me desperté aquella mañana , por un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la cocina.

Asustado levanté la cara de entre mis brazos , encima de la mesa , anoche me había quedado durmiendo terminando de rellenar un informe , y de nuevo volví a oír otro ruido , de igual intensidad , sonaba como a un golpe metálico o algo así…

Corrí fuera de la habitación sin siquiera arreglarme un poco , bastante alterado por los ruidos , hasta la cocina.

Allí encontré a mi horrible compañero de piso dándole a una sartén con un cazo de metal…

-S-Sergio… se puede saber _WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING?! YOU'RE BLOODY GIT?!_-le grité al semi pelirrojo una vez que estuve enfrente suyo , mirándole con una cara de desprecio extrema . Entre la cara de desprecio ,que tenía unas ojeras tremendas , que iba despeinado y mal vestido , con la corbata de lado incluso… al parecer mi compañero lo vió de una manera mucho más terrorífica de lo que yo esperaba…

-Que puto miedo das Arthur…-dijo el muchacho en bajo y después me miró de nuevo- Estaba despertándote , ¡por supuesto!-sonrió ampliamente dándole otro cacerolazo a la sartén- estaba probandola , no me has dado tiempo a ponertela en el oido…-dijo decaido , pero sin perder esa horrible sonrisa que algún día yo mismo borraría de su rostro-

El pelirrojo volvió a hablar- ¡Además, lo he hecho porque tienes que prepararte! hoy te toca entrar el baño primero a ducharte… y tengo cosas importantes que hacer y necesito el baño ¡así que ve!-me señalaba el menor el baño , frunciendo un poco el ceño-

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has despertado a cacerolazo limpio para ducharme ,porque me toca a mi hoy primero usar el baño porque tu tienes que hacer cosas?...-le contesté con un tic en el ojo a punto de tirar a ese muchacho por la ventana - _IDIOT!_

-Encima de que lo hago por ti desagradecido…¡JUM! ¡No me hables!-este se cruzó de brazos y me dió la espalda en señal de que estaba ' indignado' conmigo , genial , con un poco de suerte que pasaría una hora ignorandome-

Suspiré notablemente y salí de la cocina hacia mi habitación , Sergio llevaba razón , tenía que ducharme y ponerme ropa nueva…

Entré en el baño y preparé la bañera , me metí en ella tras desvestirme y me relajé en un baño de agua caliente.

Mi vida había cambiado bastante ahora que me ponía a pensar , había dejado mi país natal , Gran Bretaña , porque quería huir de todos los recuerdos…

estaba viviendo con ' eso' que se denominaba Sergio , un chico moreno , se teñía la parte de delante de un rojo muy llamativo , con la piel muy clara y los ojos marrones claros tambien ,en un piso alquilado a medias en España … él era Español y está estudiando Criminalística , así que necesitaba un compañero de piso… no se ni porque accedí a ello… quizás fue que no me apetecía más vivir en soledad , ya lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo…

Me hundí un poco en el agua , hasta la nariz cerrando los ojos levemente . ¿Que porqué era que me sentía tan solo?¿Porque quería huir de todos mis recuerdos en mis país?... fue porque él se fue… fue a partir de ahí cuando empecé a ser así… a sentir como si estuviera tan solo , que únicamente su presencia me hiciera olvidar esa sensación que se apodera de mí en cualquier momento…

Pero había pasado ya… casi 6 años desde que él se fue...no podía aferrarme a un recuerdo de hace tantos años… solo podía olvidarlo… o intentarlo al menos .

Me levanté entonces de la bañera y cogí una toalla que tenía preparada al lado y me la puse alrededor de la cadera .

Salí de la bañera y cogí otra toalla poniéndome el la cabeza para secarme el pelo un poco , yendo después frente al espejo para mirarme.

Recordar aquello no haría cambiar nada… solo podía guardar aquellos sentimientos encontrados hacía tanto tiempo , en lo más profundo de mi corazón e ignorarlos… era demasiado doloroso dejarlos recorrer mi cabeza , e invadirla de su imagen… y de preguntas absurdas.

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente por la luz que se colaba traviesamente por la ventana directamente a mis ojos. Gruñí un poco por aquello pero entonces recordé. No estaba en mi cuarto de siempre, me levanté y miré a los lados ampliando mi sonrisa. Era cierto, habíamos llegado el día anterior.

Me levanté y me estiré un poco, saliendo de mi cuarto y buscando por los pasillos el baño. No debía estar muy lejos, me acordaba de que estuve ya un par de veces…

Abrí una puerta no muy lejos de la de mi nuevo cuarto ¡Bingo! Entré y me miré al espejo. Tenía el cabello desordenado pero por lo demás estaba bien, solo tenía que lavarme la cara y ya está, después me ducharía ¡Primero tenía que desayunar! ¿Qué clase de héroe empieza a hacer cosas a la mañana sin comer algo primero?

Me lavé bien la cara, me peiné el pelo como era debido a excepción de un mechón que burlaba todas las leyes de la gravedad, pero es que si se me ocurría peinarlo… era mejor ni pensarlo.

Abrí la puerta y noté el sabroso olor de… ¡Café! Corrí hacia donde venía el delicioso aroma y vi a mi amigo y compañero de piso allí, sonriéndome al verme llegar todo agitado. Le sonreí y me acerqué a la mesa de la cocina donde estaba él sentado, acercándome una taza de café.

-Egun on~ ¿Has dormido bien en tu nueva cama?- Me preguntó sin borrar su amable sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Yep! Esa cama es genial dude~-Se sienta frente a él sonriendole- ¿Tiene a-?-

El chico me cortó en seguida -Cuatro cucharadas de azúcar y mucha leche , no se me iba a olvidar~ -Me sonrió nuevamente y siguió bebiendo -Si quieres algo de comer , hay por los armarios de debajo del microondas-

Ese era León, un chico amable y animado, de pelo negro y ojos rojos, mi amigo desde hace seis años, cuando me mudé de nuevo a mi país natal, Estados Unidos. Él había ido por sus estudios de caracterización a Estados Unidos. Nos conocimos en un salón de manga de allí, porque León era un otaku y yo estaba acompañando a mi amigo Kiku, otaku también.

En esos años de amistad hemos aprendido mucho el uno del otro, hasta que hace unas semanas, cuando él terminó sus estudios me ofreció para ir a su país natal, España. Yo acepté, porque… estaba cerca de aquella persona que dejé tiempo atrás. Pero aun aquí estoy lejos de él.

Sacudí mi cabeza al recordar aquello, algo entristecido, pero enseguida volví a sonreir. Ya no tenía que preocuparme por eso, ahora tenía una nueva vida… seguramente él se había olvidado ya de mí. Me levanté y cogí un par de magdalenas coloridas por la parte de arriba, llevándomelas a la mesa y sentándome de nuevo, empecé a desayunar.

¡Hoy sería un gran día! Teníamos planeado ir a dar una vuelta para que me enseñara un poco los alrededores y así que no me perdiera por si tenía que salir solo. Después iríamos a comer a algún restaurante o así y por la tarde irían a comprar cosas para su nueva casa.

-Date prisa Alfred, tienes que ducharte rápido que yo también necesito una buena ducha después del viaje de ayer- Terminó su desayuno y recogió su taza y su plato de tostadas, que ahora solo tenía pequeñas miguitas.

-Ah! Ve tu primero mejor , a mi aún me queda~ -le Sonreí y seguí devorando mi desayuno.

-¿Seguro? Y-ya sabes que yo tardo lo mío…- me avisó algo preocupado.

-Si tardas me pondré a planchar la ropa~- Le terminé de convencer con eso y entonces se fue al baño , encerrándose allí.

Yo volví a mis pensamientos… Aun no podía olvidar a ese rubio inglés de grandes cejas, no quería olvidarlo, quería volver y verlo, hacerle recordar quién era yo y cuando me recordara decirle lo mucho que lo extrañé.

-Ok! Esta tarde buscaré algún trabajo, ahorraré e iré a verte lo más pronto posible- Di un último trago a mi taza de café y terminé el último trozo de magdalena, recogiéndolo todo y corrí a mi cuarto para preparar todo.


	2. LeoSer Introducción

Espero que os esté gustando~^^ y esperamos reviews~

* * *

**Introducción~LeoSer **

Me quedé de espaldas a Arthur mientras él se iba , haciendo como que me había enfadado con él . Nuestra relación era algo peculiar , era ese típico amor odio , nos odiabamos y a menudo nos tirarnos objetos a la cabeza y nos molestamos en cualquier momento , pero nos contamos todo y realmente somos buenos amigos.

Al oír que se encerraba en el baño , yo entré en el salón y cerré la puerta para que no se oyera demasiado la música que acababa de poner en un tocadiscos que me había comprado hacía nada de tiempo.

Cogí una carpeta que había encima de la mesa y me tiré en el sofá bocarriba , mientras cantaba ' we will rock you' de Queen , mi grupo favorito de música.

Abrí la carpeta que había cogido y releí lo que esta guardaba , que era mi currículum. Quería trabajar en Francia , en el palacio de Versalles , haciendo de guía , había hecho algunos cursos sobre eso y estudiando bien algunos idiomas , para poder cumplir mi sueño , aunque eso era realmente casi imposible , por lo que no puse demasiada ilusión en ello .

Por otro lado realmente era mi último año de criminalística durante cuatro años , por lo que hice otro curriculum , para conseguir algún trabajo relacionado con esa materia , siempre me había encantado todo lo que tuviera que ver con la investigación , por lo que hoy sería el día en que ese curriculum acabaría en al mesa de algún jefe de una buena empresa de casos criminales.

Eso era más bien para mirar hacia el futuro , en realidad ahora mientras estudiaba , trabajaba cuidando niños , no es que tuviera demasiada paciencia , pero a los bebés les sorprendía mi color de pelo y se quedaban muy tranquilos , aunque me tiraban de él...

En realidad acababa de empezar el verano , pero debía echar mi curriculum con tiempo y estar algo ocupado no me venía mal , además cuidar niños , era bastante interesante.

Releí una vez más el currículum y tras sonreír satisfecho por mi trabajo , adjunté una foto en la parte superior derecha de la primera página.

-_C'est Finni_!-sonreí ampliamente tras colocar bien la foto y me levanté un poco quedando sentado en el sofá , cerrando la carpeta.

Y por otro lado también había quedado con León… es mi mejor amigo desde hacía unos cuantos años , pero él se fue a Estados Unidos y eso nos distanció bastante , estaba muy emocionado de volver a verle , pero por otro lado , me daba cierto miedo que hubiese cambiado en esos cuatro años fuera o que yo mismo hubiese cambiado y ya no congeniaramos…

Demás se me había declarado alguna vez ya… y yo bueno , yo siempre estaba confuso , me confundía mucho con esas cosas , pensaba más de la cuenta , y de normal creía que le daba esperanzas , cuando mi intención era completamente la contraria...

Me removí el pelo echando un poco hacia atrás y sonrieí ampliamente .

-Muy raro me parecería que hubieras cambiado… además hablas con él todos los dias…-me dije a mi mismo y me puse en pie , animado- ¡No es momento de pensar en esas cosas! además es tu mejor amigo! solo tienes que comportarte como lo has hecho hasta ahora~ -me dí ánimos a mi mismo-

Cerré la carpeta y la dejé de nuevo en la mesa y llevándome las manos a la tripa , se le había olvidado desayunar a su 'inteligente' ser.

Me dirigí a la cocina felizmente al oír de fondo las canciones de según él , el amor de su vida , Fredie Mercury , aunque tenía muchos más.

Saqué del frigorífico un cartón de leche y me lo eché en una taza con Nesquik. Preparé dos magdalenas y preparé también dos tostadas para Arthur y un té.

Viendo que tardaba en salir , algo impaciente llamé a la puerta del baño y le grité un poco.

-¡Eh! ¡Arthur! venga hombre que tengo cosas que hacer sal de una maldita vez -aporré un poco la puerta y oí un golpe a la puerta y una cantidad de insultos en inglés que me costaba un poco entender , en contestación de Arthur .

Fuí de nuevo a la cocina y me senté en la mesa empezando a desayunar sin mi compañero y terminando antes de que este asomara ya vestido por la puerta de la cocina , algo más serio de lo habitual.

-He hecho desayuno de más y no me apetece , cometelo -Me levanté señalando su comida y empecé a fregar mi plato-

-¿Me das las sobras? que considerado…-Arthur se sentó en una silla , frente a la mesa y empezó a desayunar , sabía perfectamente que el desayuno lo había hecho para él , pues a Sergio no le gustaba el té.

-Voy a salir a llevar mi currículum , puedes acompañarme si te apetece- Seguí fregando sin mirarle y aclarando después los platos ya enjabonados.

-Ve tu solo ,¿o es que te vas a perder y por eso quieres compañía?-rió un poco Arthur molestandome-

-¡N-No! voy mejorando la orientación!-le miré algo avergonzado- ¡Pues ale! ¡No te vengas ! ¡púdreteaquíi !-dejé las cosas a secar y me lavé las manos , preparando las cosas para irme , en realidad no tenía que ducharme , lo había hecho ya antes de despertarle , solo quería molestar a Arthur un poco.

* * *

Me encerré en el baño, apoyándome un momento en la puerta, asimilando el día de hoy… sonreí y en seguida salté de la emoción. En tan solo unas horas podría ver a la persona de la que había estado enamorado tanto tiempo.

Noté como mi sonrisa en ese preciso momento era la de un completo idiota. Sacudí mi cabeza y me miré al espejo viendo mis sonrojadas mejillas, notando que ardían y mi imborrable sonrisa reflejada.

Me empecé a desvestir, tirando la ropa del pijama por cualquier parte, ahora no me importaba saber donde caían las cosas, solo meterme en la ducha y quedar impecable. Y eso hice, abrí el grifo de la ducha notando como el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, humedeciéndolo de forma relajante ¡Eso necesito!

-Relax~~ Relax~~~... fuck! No hay manera de que eso sea posible ahora…- Cogí el champú, echándolo en mi mano y después lo frote en mi pelo con energía. Me aclaré y me eché mi amado acondicionador, amado porque siempre me dejaba el pelo más liso y… en resumen, me lo dejaba genial. Mi pelo es demasiado importante para mí.

Después de una buena ducha, cerré el grifo y salí, cogiendo una toalla y secándome rápidamente, y no por falta de tiempo, solo que la emoción siempre me hacía ir más rápido.

Miré a los lados y me dí cuenta de que no había traído mi ropa, no me iba a poner de nuevo el pijama, así que me enrollé la toalla a la cintura y con otra toalla me revolví el pelo, secándolo un poco y peinandome después.

Aún no sabía como decirle a Alfred que había quedado con un amigo y que lo necesitaba con él porque igual venía con su compañero de piso… Definitivamente quería quedarme con él a solas. Si venía ese chico con él, solo tenía que distraerlo para poder hablar con él más tranquilamente, tal vez ese día sí podría confesarme ¡Y no quería desaprovechar mi oportunidad! Si venía solo… le diría que se fuera a casa o a algún burger...

Me sentía mal por tener que pedirle eso a su amigo… Pero no tenía elección si quería confesar mis sentimientos después de haberlo hecho otras muchas veces. Además esta vez era en persona… Quién sabe lo que podría pasar…

Por unos minutos me quedé absorto en mis pensamientos, y cuando desperté de mi imaginación pensé que se me habría caído la baba. Me toque la comisura de los labios y suspire aliviado.

-Menos mal que no hay nadie y que no se me ha caido nada- Reí levemente y después salí del baño, directo a mi cuarto y cogí mi ropa bien limpia y planchada. Volví al cuarto de baño y ya allí me vestí correctamente, me sequé el pelo y me planché el flequillo.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo y le sonreí con seguridad a mi reflejo, viendo mi flequillo negro casi taparme el ojo derecho. La camiseta del escudo de la legión de reconocimiento de mi anime favorito "Shingeki no Kyojin", mis fieles pantalones negros y unas botas que iban por debajo del pantalón.

-A por ello- Me dije y salí de allí, encaminándome a donde estaba Alfred, planchando la ropa en la sala -Debiste hacer eso ayer… ¿Quieres que lo termine yo~?- Le sonreí al ver que me miraba, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Um… ¡Está bien!- Me dejó su sitio y yo enseguida ocupé su lugar.

-Eh… Alfred…- Llamé su atención, algo nervioso -Tengo que pedirte un favor- Lo miré de reojo y ya parecía asustado, suspiré y le sonreí un poco- No es nada malo o así… Solo que… hoy voy a ver a Sergio y bueno, igual viene con su compañero de piso… Ya sabes que él me gusta y me quiero declarar… y eso y… si tú podrías distraer al otro chico…- Desvié un poco la mirada, parecía idiota diciendo eso de aquella manera.

Entonces noté una mano en mi hombro y giré la cabeza hacia él, este me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Of course! Ohh… Por algo soy un HERO ¿No?- Rió alegremente, de forma casi estruendosa, risa a la que yo ya estaba acostumbrado. Mientras que yo reí leve y le agradecí por ello.

-Anda, ve a ducharte, deberíamos haber salido hace rato- Seguí planchando su ropa mientras que él asentía y se iba corriendo al baño.

Suspiré emocionado y pensé en todas las cosas que podríamos hacer ese día. Ya no podía esperar más.


	3. Capítulo 1

Espero que León y Sergio estén parenciendo de vuestro agrado!/

Os dejo con el capítulo 1~^^

* * *

**~Capítulo 1~**

_-Ve tu solo ,¿o es que te vas a perder y por eso quieres compañía?-reí un poco , para molestarle y sonreí al ver su reacción-_

_-¡N-No! voy mejorando la orientación! -Me dijo algo sonrojado y salió de allí , dando un fuerte portazo a los dos minutos más o menos ._

Ahora tendría algo de tranquilidad para desayunar …

No debía haber pensado tanto en el Americano que robó su corazón… y estaba molesto e irritado consigo mismo por recordar y por dejar aquellos sentimientos que afloraran de nuevo en su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió orgulloso.

-¡Ese idiota no merece que esté así! Además de seguro ya no me recuerda… ¿que sentido tiene seguir pensado?-me terminé mi desayuno evitando pensar demasiado en él y fregué mi plato y mi vaso -

-Nota mental… no dejes que Sergio vuelva a prepararte un té… puaj -dije un poco asqueado y después fui al salón , sentándome en el sofá y poniendo en el DVD una de las películas que mi compañero tenía por allí .

Empecé a bordar algo que tenía a medio desde hacía unos meses y pasé así hasta que la película terminó , al menos me sirvió para no pensar en Alfred.

Iba a salir un poco a la calle cuando oí a mi compañero llegar a casa .

-¡No te han atropellado ni nada?-le dije a mi compañero al ver que aparecía por la puerta y se tiraba al suelo , se asusté un poco , levantándome para ir a ayudarle-

-Ah~~ frio~ -dijo extendiendo los brazos y las piernas en el suelo- No pienso moverme de aquí jamás -reía , dándose la vuelta y mirándome- Oh si gracias por preguntar Arthur , he entregado el curriculum y he llegado a casa enterito- se respondía el solo como si yo le hubiese preguntado-

-Cuanto me alegro -dije en tono irónico- y me crucé de brazos , mirando la televisión como si me importara algo -

-Oye… Arthur , ¿puedo pedirte un mini favor?- Sergio se quedó sentado en el suelo mirándome suplicante-

-Obviamente que no- Le miré de reojo y suspiré al ver su carita de cordero degollado-

-¡¿Podrías acompañarme?! He quedado con León dentro de… ah… una hora y media y… bueno… sabes que le gusto y no quiero ir solo… irá con un compañero de piso lo más seguro… asíque… ¡Juro que fregaré , limpiaré y friegaré los platos , durante… dos semanas! Pero ven conmigo!-se abrazó a mi y encuanto se dió cuenta se separó , ambos con cara de asco-

-No , no pienso ser el sujetavelas -le miré de reojo y suspiré y además no …- me interrumpió el sonido del movil de Sergio , estaban llamandole -

-Oh …-se sorprendió un poco y descolgó , empezando a hablar bastante estresado y algo molesto- Ajá… en media hora hasta las doce … si , oh no se preocupe… cancelaré mis planes… gracias a usted , adiós- colgó el teléfono -

-_FUCK!_- gritó un poco casi dándose cabezazos contra la pared- Tengo que cuidar de Teddy hoy! -se hizo la víctima- ¿¡como le digo ahora a León que no podemos quedar después de no vernos a penas en cuatro años?! ¿Quien narices me mandaría a mi , cuidar niños? -suspiró más tranquilo-

-Ya ves… simplemente dile que venga aquí , además yo no me iré a ningún sitio esta tarde… pero por dios no os pongáis empalagosos…-me daba un poco de pena no ayudarle , solo lo hacía porque me había preparado el desayuno , aunque el té estuviera asqueroso…-

-C-Como empalagosos?! sabes lo que siento! y Ah! Perfecto Arthur Thanks!-me abrazó ahora sin asco y sacó el móvil llamando a León - Espero que se lo tome bien…-se le veía algo preocupado-

Miré la televisión algo decaido , en cierto modo envidiaba a Sergio… tenía alguien que le quería… y no lo aprovechaba… como él había hecho con Alfred...


	4. Capítulo 2

Well~ Y este es el segundo capítulo~ Espeor que os esté gustando !/ este capítulo está entero escrito por Luhi Hanae , desde el punto de vista de Alfred~^^

* * *

**~Capítulo 2~**

Como me dijo mi amigo, fui a ducharme. Entré en el cuarto baño mientras dejaba que él me planchara la ropa por la prisa que él tenía. Sonreí y vi el desastre que me había dejado. Bueno, no importaba, me desvestí y dejé mi pijama de superman también desperdigado por cada rincón, y por último, dejando las gafas en el lavabo.

Salté a la ducha y abrí el grifo, cogiendo el gel y enjabonándome todo el cuerpo rápidamente, haciendo lo mismo con el champú después y aclarandome seguidamente. Salí de la ducha y me miré en el espejo.

-Hehe~ ¡Que sexy americano heroico soy! ¿Quien no me va a contratar?- Sonrío y me lavo los dientes mientras con la otra mano que tenía libre me iba secando el cuerpo, así ahorraba tiempo.

Terminé de secarme y abrí un poco la puerta, encontrando en el suelo mi ropa planchada y doblada. La cogí y volví a encerrarme en el baño, vistiendome tranquilamente. Primero unos pantalones vaqueros de la marca "Levi's", sabiendo lo mucho que adoraba esa marca mi amigo. Luego una camiseta azul del Monstruo de las Galletas comiendo una galleta, y encima una sudadera de color roja con algún dibujito simple sin sentido alguno. Por último unas converse rojas a juego con la sudadera.

Cogí un secador y se sequé un poco por encima, sin dejar de mirarme en el espejo, poniendo caritas y cantando a veces trozos de canciones al azar. Me puse las gafas y recogí todas las prendas, metiéndolas en el cesto de la ropa.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo e hice un gesto de disparar con el dedo a mi reflejo, saliendo de allí enseguida. Caminé hasta la cocina, quedándome en la puerta mirando a la nada ¿Para qué había venido aquí? Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, buscando a León.

Miré en la sala, en su habitación, en la mía, en la despensa, debajo de las camas, las mesas, detrás del sofá y nada. ¿Se había ido ya? Me dirigí a la puerta de la salida y allí lo vi, entrando y saliendo cada dos por tres, aparentemente de los nervios que tenía. Reí y me acerqué a él susurrándole en el oído aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a mi.

-Seguro que está tan hermoso como la primera vez que lo ví- Tras decir esto, él gritó dando un salto mientras se giraba hacia a mi y después se caía al suelo de culo.

Después de ver aquella reacción me eché a reír como no muchas veces hacía, necesitando la pared para apoyarme mientras la otra mano me la llevaba a la tripa del dolor que empezaba a darme la risa. Terminé parando y me acerqué a él, que estaba rojo de la vergüenza y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse, aunque ya conocía su respuesta.

-¡P-puedo yo solo!- Se giró sonrojado, quedando a gatas y levantándose así. Se giró de nuevo hacia mi y me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, más que enfadado, parecía estar solo algo ofendido por mi comportamiento al aprovecharme de la situación. -N-no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor, sabes como estoy… ¡Y-y sé que lo sabes porque has dicho lo que pensaba! A-asique eso… Hum!- Yo asentí y él me miró de arriba a abajo- ¿Estas ya?-

-Yep! Y por lo que veo, tu llevas un siglo preparado~- Reí y revolví un poco su pelo.

-Ah! ¡M-mi pelo!- A toda prisa, me quitó las manos y se peinó pasando sus manos por su pelo unas setenta veces por segundo -¿Vamos ya?- Me dijo al terminar y yo asentí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Caminamos escaleras abajo, yo tranquilamente mientras que el pelinegro, bajaba escalones rápidamente y luego subía a por mí. Lo miré más atentamente y me dí cuenta de que le faltaba algo. La chaqueta.

Era mejor decirle que él había olvidado algo, subir y bajarle la chaqueta, antes que decirle que se le había olvidado. Seguramente haría un numerito de lo más melodramático subiendo como un rayo y después estando todo el camino culpandose.

-Oh! Se me ha olvidado una cosa… ¿Me esperas abajo?- Él me miró algo preocupado por el tiempo y asintió, yo a cambio le sonreí- ¿Quieres que te traiga una chaqueta? Hará frío~ ¿La negra verdad? ¡Ahora vengo!- Ni le dejé responder al pobre, yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo.-¡Si, por favor!- Escuché que me decía casi gritando para que pudiera oírlo bien, saqué las llaves y abrí la puerta de la casa, entrando corriendo, directo al cuarto de León. Cogí su chaqueta y después volví a salir corriendo, cerrando la puerta y bajando con mi amigo, echó una gelatina de los nervios.

Le dí la prenda y él me agradeció, empezando a caminar.

-¿Y donde hemos quedado…?- Le miré curioso, mirando después a los lados -Si nos perdemos… ¡El héroe te salvará! Como he hecho con tu chaqueta~- Reí y miré al de ojos rojos.

-Pues hemos quedado en-... - Y fue cortado por la melodía de su móvil, viendo en la pantalla quien era, haciéndolo sonreír tontamente- Espera, ahora te digo, es Sergio~~ ¿Si~?- Y contestó al teléfono justo cuando iba a reprocharle que yo había preguntado primero.


End file.
